The Guardian
Origin: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Don't turn around. Don't even move. Description The Guardian - An unseen force that is hunting the BLU team. Its sole purpose is to guard a Cursed Orb that players stole from its burial chamber and has killed numerous players to achieve that end. While it is not seen as a physical being, it is described as a huge sluggish mass of darkness and leaves behind a fleshy damaging substance over anything it touches. One note hypothesizes that it is the will of the universe seeking to catch up with and contain the unnatural force of the cursed Orb itself, but this might only have been colorful speculation. It can be assumed that The Guardian is a gigantic being, causing the map to fall into ruin and making tall trees fall whenever it moves around the area. Another speculation says that The Guardian is producing no harm to Players. However, as the Players making contacts with other people about the Orb and cause The Shadow to attack them, it is speculated that any attempt to use the Orb, including simply studying it, is enough to provoke The Guardian's wrath. A seemingly unstoppable nightmare that lives only to protect the Orb and slay those who dare misuse its power, naivete aside, one can only run and hide from this creature of malevolent darkness and pray that they may see the shadows lift from their eyes to live another day. VSH Abilities *All players are stripped of weapons, cannot attack, are slightly blinded and move much slower. The Guardian also suffers from this effect, but may attack. The Guardian is invincible, so the objective of the players is to hide until the Timer runs out. Each time the Guardian kills a player, it will increase the timer by about 8 seconds. *The Guardian can track nearby players through the use of its "Blood Sense", a radar-like ability that will increase in level/change color whenever you get closer to a player. "Extreme" Blood Sense is disabled when there is one player left. *Triple Jump. *All players become Demomen. *No player may communicate in any way during the round. (No chat, voice chat, or voice commands. However, the Guardian may still type in chat.) Tips for playing as the Guardian *Any particle effects emanating from players, like Unusual hats or water droplets, can be seen through the Fog; look out for floating effects. *Look for players in spawn areas; they may sneak into your spawn after you leave it. *Players like to hide in corners of maps, check those areas out first. *If you know the map rather well, check all good hiding spots first. *If you don't know the map quite well, split the map into four places to search. *Use your blood sense - that will help you find sneaky players. *Attempt to track down mobile players first, as they tend to be the hardest to take down. Tips and tricks to hide from the Guardian *Try not to bunch up with other players, especially if they use an unusual hat; they may reveal your position. *Either hide in one area for the entire round or constantly move around the map; both of these strategies have pros and cons to them. *If you hear strange eerie music and your screen flashes red, this indicates the boss is near you. Try to escape into another hiding place. *The Guardian's blood meter is non-directional. If you know where other teammates are hiding, and the Guardian is nearby, try walking toward your teammates. Their presence can mask you from his blood meter. *Hide in the most obvious spots, because the boss usually thinks that all players are hiding in sneaky spots. *Sometimes, after the first player is killed, you may see a red glow in the darkness. This is the Guardian's weapon; run away in the opposite direction. *Looking out for exploding gibs and purple puffs of energy; they can show you the location of the Guardian. *Rolling the Dice (via /rtd) when the boss has you cornered can only make the situation better; it's suggested you go out rolling as luck could smile upon you, granting you an escape or precious seconds. Media Category:Beta bosses